1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a marine life trap including the combination of a generally truncated pyramidal trap having an entrance opening in the center of the top wall thereof and an openable and closable trap structure including a side netting which can be moved between open and closed positions to provide access into the interior of the pyramidal trap but preventing escape of marine life from the trap when the side netting is closed, thereby facilitating the trapping of various types of marine life which can be enticed into the trap by bait, light, or other enticement means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have been granted relating to devices for trapping various species of marine life with the prior patents known to applicant being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 690,507--Jan. 7, 1902 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,502--May 6, 1923 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,724--May 15, 1934 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,540--May 26, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,546--Apr. 17, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,356--Apr. 6, 1920 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,320--Sept. 20, 1971 PA1 French Pat. No. 1,280,730--Nov. 1961.